


Oh, Those Summer Nights

by leiascully



Series: Earth That Was [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: fluff_friday, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's grab some seats, some drinks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> A/N: For [**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/), who said, "Tyrol and Tory should go hear Sam's band!" and for [**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/). If you are looking for anything but unabashed fluff, this is not the fic for you. This is a companion piece to [We should be lovers](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/654257.html), but it stands on its own. Title's from that song from _Grease_. You know the one I mean. I'm really enjoying this pairing a lot!  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

"Hurry up," Galen said, coming into the bedroom. "We're gonna be late."

"So we miss the local yokels opening for Sam's band," Tory said, putting earrings in and spritzing perfume on her wrists. "Big deal. It'll either be a bunch of freshmen who can't play in tune or some sad long-haired boy who mumbles or some bass-happy faux-metal band. I'd rather skip that, come to think of it."

"Trying to show support," Galen said, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her nape of her neck where her hair was twisted up. She patted his cheek.

"You're going to make me all disheveled," she complained fondly.

"That's the way I like you." He bit her, gentle enough not to leave a mark.

"Hey hey hey," she said. "Do you want to leave the house tonight or not?"

Galen rubbed his chin along the muscle of her shoulder, which was bare except for the halter strap of her shirt. "You keep wearing that skirt, it'll be a tossup."

"So much for support," she said drily.

Galen shrugged. "Sam's a man. He'd understand."

"I thought it was bros before hos," Tory said.

"There are always exceptions for outfits like this," Galen said, stepping back and surveying her from top to toe. "Mmmm."

She blushed and tossed her head, shaking her hair a little looser. "It's nothing special."

Galen propped his hands on his hips and bent to kiss her. "You do good things for it, then."

"I think you're biased," she said. "And I am an expert on the subject."

"Baby, I'd hope so by now," he joked, and wrapped her up in his arms. "Come on. Let's go."

"Can't really move," she pointed out. "Not that I mind."

"Nope," he said, walking backwards so that she had to come with him, "we're going. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back."

"You can't guarantee that Sam's band's gonna end any earlier just because we get there sooner," she said. "I think there's a flaw in your logic circuits."

"Maybe it's just that you blow my mind." He kissed her and released her, grabbing her light jacket off the coatrack and holding it out for her. She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You make the worst jokes."

"I'll make it up to you later," he said. "Promise. Let's go. It's nice enough to walk."

They strolled arm-in-arm down the sidewalk, chatting comfortably. Downtown was crowded, but not packed, and the early summer night was mild and sweet. The bar where Sam was playing had a good crowd on the patio, and a promising list of beers on-tap. They made their way in and found Sam messing with plugs and wires at the edge of the stage.

"Hey, Sam," Galen said, leaning to slap Sam's hand and shake it.

"Galen, man, how's it going?" Sam grinned, leaning over to kiss Tory on the cheek. "Tory. When are you gonna make this guy an honest man?"

"He's too honest already," Tory said, setting her hip comfortably against Galen's. He slung his arm around her. "Anyway, you're one to talk."

"You haven't even introduced us to that girl of yours," Galen said. "When are we gonna meet this mystery lady?"

"Tonight," Sam said, his eyes lighting up. "She said she'd come hear the band. I'm kinda nervous."

"You guys have been dating, what, six, eight months and she hasn't heard you play yet?" Galen said. "Sam, man, I know there's such a thing as taking it slow, but really?"

"She's heard me play plenty," Sam said. "She just hasn't heard the band. She works all the time. This one feels right, though."

"Well, send her over when she comes in," Tory said. "She can sit with us. I promise not to bite too hard."

Sam looked alarmed and Tory snickered. Galen squeezed her closer. "We'll play nice. Don't worry."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I know. Thanks. I'm just, you know, nervous. I wrote a couple of songs she hasn't heard yet. I'm nervous."

"You said that already," Tory pointed out.

"Yeah," Sam said, craning his neck.

"Listen, buddy, we're gonna find a table," Galen said, slapping Sam affectionately on the shoulder.

"Yeah, great," Sam said. "Oh, hey, there she is." He pushed off through the crowd. They looked after him.

"See anything?" Galen said.

"Brown hair and a moon face," Tory said dismissively. "I'm sure she's fantastic."

"He deserves a good one," Galen said. "Those last couple kinda worked him over. He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is," Tory said. "Come on. Let's go find a table."

"And pretend we weren't spying?" Galen teased. "But yeah, let's grab some seats, some drinks. Maybe play a little footsie under the table." He nuzzled at her ear and she batted at him.

"You're incorrigible," she said, smiling.

"Maybe it's just that you're irresistible, baby," he murmured, steering her toward the tables in front of the stage.

"You do know what to say to a girl," she said.

"Had a lot of practice," he said. "Maybe we oughta do that marriage thing one of these years."

"Maybe so," she said, grinning up at him. "But you better propose better than that."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I promise."

They settled themselves, throwing Tory's jacket over the extra chair as a group of kids clambered onto the stage, plugging in their instruments to the squeal of feedback. Tory threw Galen a significant look and he laughed again, hooking her chair closer. She leaned against his shoulder and he sighed with pleasure.

"Life is good," she said, barely audible above the stumbling introduction by the band, and he hummed in agreement.


End file.
